Titans Beetle Chronicles
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Modern AU! Having had enough of living in a family that is just a mafia gang, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third flees to Jump City. But on his way there, he encounters a strange insect that makes him into more than he ever dreamed he could be.


_**I got this idea while reading some Blue Beetle comic books and watching a few Blue Beetle clips on Young Justice and I just wanted to write out this one chapter for you guys. Okay? Just to see everyone's reactions to it. Anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. And I know that, once again, it's not Star Wars related. So shut up about that!**_

 _ ***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

In the world parallel to the one we're familiar with, Batman had just managed to temporarily knock out the parallel doubles of some of his fellow heroes. Among them are the Blue Bowman and the Scarlet Scarab. Now Batman is in the very prison hall where Red Hood and the other heroes were being kept locked away. He quickly undid the restraints on the chair holding the apparent parallel double of the Joker and gave him back his helmet.

Red Hood put his helmet back on and spoke in a tone of voice that sounded both tired and desperate.

"Please tell me there are more of you in the other world."

"Lots." Batman said simply.

All was going well, until a certain robotic voice spoke up.

"Declaration:"

Batman and Red Hood quickly turned to see Silver Cyclone and the rest of the Injustice Syndicate standing at the entrance to the holding cells. Each one was primed and ready for combat.

"You are outnumbered." Cyclone declared.

"Observation: not for long." Batman quipped, pulling a Red Tornado.

Smashing the emergency release button on the console, alarms began blaring as the heroes of the Injustice Syndicate world exited their cells and stood by Batman and Red Hood. The heroes and villains stared each other down in a type of Western showdown, neither side making the first move. Then, like the cowboys of old…

They struck!

Cyclone shot a tornado at the heroes as everyone began scrambling to try and both defeat their enemies, and retrieve the Phase Oscillator. Red Hood kept dodging Cyclone and his whirlwinds while the other heroes and villains fought one another. The good version of a Batman villain with magnetic powers used his powers to levitate and throw several metal floor pieces at Scarlet Scarab. The Blue Beetle double managed to blast and dodge each attack before charging in. And while this was going on, Plasticman's evil double, known as Rubberman, fought against a white furred, tan skinned version of Gorilla Grodd, wrapping around him to try and immobilize the smarter-than-the-average-ape.

But that plan quickly backfired as the white ape grabbed a portion of his enemy and bit down hard!

Blue Bowman shot an explosive arrow at Batman, who jumped out of the way and allowed gravity to aid him in delivering a devastating punch to the evil version of Green Arrow.

While these two were duking it out, the evil version of Atom was fighting what appeared to be a good version of Sinestro in a more yellow-green version of his Green Lantern uniform. Before he founded the Sinestro Corps, of course. This incarnation is called Power Ring. The ring bearing hero charged up his ring and shot a blast of energy at the evil Atom, but he shrunk down to microscopic size at the last minute. Power Ring didn't know where he went until the pint sized villain grew to the size of a mouse on Power Ring's shoulder and punched him in the face!

The Sinestro look-alike tumbled across the room a little, but quickly righted himself using his ring's powers of flight and caught Dyna-Mite in a containment bubble. He started twirling him around right as the camera panned down to Batman and Good Grodd backing up into each other. Out of instinct, Batman went to punch the gorilla, but managed to stop himself upon seeing that it was one of this world's heroes whose clock he was about to clean.

"Sorry. Look like someone I know." Batman apologized.

Good Grod didn't say anything, preferring to just go back to fighting the bad guys. While this was going on, evil inverted versions of Aquaman, also known as Barracuda, and Black Manta were going at it in a good old fashioned fist fight.

And an evil version of the heroine called Fire, Blaze, was currently fighting against a heroic version of Gentleman Ghost. As she engaged him in close combat, landing a few good kicks on him, the phantom managed to materialize a pair of guns and shot at her with ectoplasm bullets. Blaze dodged each one of them, of course, and fought back by breathing fire at her enemy. Unfortunately for her, this gentleman phantom was smart enough to dodge by phasing into the ground, causing her attack to hit Scarlet Scarab and knock him into the wall by accident.

Up on the upper walkway, Red hood continued to run from Silver Cyclone and his… well, cyclones… and leapt over the railings. Good Grod was more than happy to help the masked hero by allowing him to use Rubberman as a springboard. This allowed him to gather the kinetic energy needed to land a good punch on the robotic villain and send him to the ground. But Cyclone wouldn't go down that easy. He quickly got back up and fired more wind at Red Hood, forcing the hero to slide as he made a grab for the Phase Oscillator. Red Hood parkoured up the wall and tossed the device to Batman just before he was hit by a silver tornado. The nocturnal animal themed hero managed to grab it just as Blue Bowman made another attempt to attack him.

Bowman tried to hit Batman multiple times with his bow, but on the last hit, Batman used the Phase Oscillator as a shield and broke the Bowman's weapon before knocking him out with a spinning punch. Looking to the other heroes and seeing that they were having problems of their own, Batman quickly clipped the device to his belt and tossed several explosives at Rubberman. The resulting explosions caused the rubber-based villain to become stuck in the shape of a ball, which Good Grod was more than happy to throw.

Rubberman was unable to stop himself as he bowled into Blaze and knocked them both into one of the holding cells. Blaze staggered upright just as the Gentleman Phantom rose up from the ground and locked them both in the cell. Next to be locked away were Scarlet Scarab and Dyna-Mite. After that, it was Barracuda and Blue Bowman.

But the torrential winds reminded all heroes that they still had Silver Cyclone to deal with. And this time, the odds were stacked in their favor.

"You lose, robot!" declared Red Hood.

"Not quite." said Cyclone, not the least bit worried.

He pushed a button on his arm and made something rise up from the floor. It was the bomb he made using the stolen Promethium Ninety, meant to destroy all life on a single planet. Batman took out a batarang and would have thrown it, but was stopped by Cyclone's next words.

"That will only set off."

"Open the wormhole, Cyclone! Destroy Batman's world!" ordered Bowman.

"Unfortunately, the Phase Oscillator is no longer in my possession." Cyclone said.

"Well then, deactivate it before it blows us all to bits!" Bowman urged frantically.

That's when Cyclone dropped a great big bomb on everyone, hero and villain alike. No pun intended.

"Revelation: Your concern for all of us is greatly misplaced. The bomb only irradiates organic tissue."

"You backstabbing…"

"Robot? It's true. I do hate all humans." Cyclone admitted as he cut off Blue Bowman. "Whether Batman's world or this one, I look forward to an empty planet to call my own."

But his dream would not become a reality, as a spade shaped shuriken struck him in the head, frying his circuits and blowing it up. What remained of Silver Cyclone's body fell to the ground, revealing the culprit to be Red Hood.

"Who's broken now, Cyclone?" growled Red Hood.

He and Batman began to work quickly, having only a little over a minute to move the bomb to a different location while doing the least amount of damage. While Batman placed several small rockets on both sides of the bomb, Red Hood began typing in the coordinates for a different world into the Phase Oscillator. It didn't take long for both of them to be done.

"Ready?" Batman asked.

"Ready!" replied Red Hood.

Hood activated his wormhole device and created a portal to a different world just as the Bat Thrusters began to move the bomb forward. And just in time, too!

Right when the bomb went through the portal, it exploded in a huge fireball. Red Hood closed the portal as he and Batman allowed themselves to relax.

"Where to?" Batman asked.

"Earth 161. Zombie planet. Can't be killed." Red Hood replied.

Batman grinned, knowing that they just got rid of the bomb without having to sacrifice any innocent lives. Later on, he and Red Hood were at the top of the Justice Syndicate tower, having opened a portal so Batman could go home.

"You started something today, Red Hood. A bold new era in crime fighting." Batman said.

"Whoever he is, I hope my counterpart will find a way to repay you for your actions here today." Red Hood said with hope in his voice as he shook hands with Batman.

"Somehow, that seems unlikely." Batman mumbled to himself.

He began to walk through the portal, but stopped short as he turned to look at the hero that he's come to know and respect.

"Oh, and expect an Owlman shaped package to arrive momentarily."

Red Hood merely saluted in response, showing that he understood. And with that finished, Batman stepped through the portal back to his world. But something tells him that he's going to have a few surprises waiting for him on the other side. And I don't mean Owlman.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I just wanted to get the prologue done and over with. Anyway, my previous poll is closed, and I've started one for this story. I'd like you all to vote on it so that this story can really get moving. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my newest story, which color do you want Hiccup's scarab to be?**_

 _ **Blue**_

 _ **Green**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Black**_


End file.
